


Not Just A Meat bun

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Jealousy, M/M, Other, Silly, Stalker Alert, meatbun alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just may love meat bun over Kageyama, and Kageyama's not pleased about that. [[this story sucks omg in fact please dont read it]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Meat bun

**Author's Note:**

> Note that descriptions of the meat bun are all exaggerated due to Hinata's undying love.

This begun one day after parting with everyone after stopping by the usual stall to grab their respective meat buns...

"............"

A boy with fluffy orange hair took another small bite of his meat bun cautiously and a sudden cold shiver paralysed him in place before he twirled his head behind at the speed of lightning.

Nothing. He swallowed thickly, the texture sticking to his throat more than it should.

Hinata stopped in his tracks. Behind him, footsteps echoed once before it came to a halt as well.

Burning amber eyes narrowed as he stuffed his meat bun in his mouth, tight but gentle so he doesn't bite through the fragile skin as he doesn't trust himself to have enough control once he gets a taste of its sweet smelling flesh.

Hinata made a run for it.

"......."

* * *

"I'm not kidding!" Hinata waved his arms around in frustration as he explained the 'supernatural occurrence' on the way home yesterday.

"Why would someone ask the stall owner to give you free meat buns... then stalk you? Is he an idiot? Oh... or is it exactly  _because_ he's an idiot, just like you?" Tsukishima stifled a chuckle in a safe distance away from Hinata, irritating the short boy. "I'm not an idiot!!" he shouted.

Actually, Hinata  _did_ have an idea of who was the one behind it. But he dared not make assumptions. It was too risky, given their current situation.

"See, that's why you're an idiot," Tsukishima made a face.

"Now, now..." Sugawara gave a troubled smile as he tried to calm Hinata down.

"Why don't all of you just shut up and get back to practice?" the one who shut everyone up was none other than Kageyama. He had felt even more malicious than he usually did this past week. 

Hinata was the first to react with a full body flinch that made him look like a fish trying to survive on land. 

"T-then... Suga-san, practice setting with me!!" Hinata dragged Sugawara away, completely ignoring Kageyama.

"Oh my, are you dumped already?" Tsukishima yet again added salt to the wound. Kageyama twitched and picked up a volleyball under his feet, and gave a jump serve directed at Hinata. It was easily on target, and the boy dropped obediently.

"Oi, Kageyama, you asshole! What was that for?!?!" Tanaka glared up at the boy as Hinata fell over him. Then he saw Kageyama's expression and was more than thankful he had a body, however small, to hide under. 

Kageyama gave a somewhat satisfied snort and walked away to one corner of the gym, practising serves he didn't actually need alone.

The members, excluding Kageyama and Hinata themselves, gathered in a group, whispering suspiciously.

"Hey, don't you guys thing there's something up with those two?" Noya was the first to voice out.

"Yeah, now that you say it..." Asahi rubbed the tiny hint of moustache growing under his chin, thoughtful.

"I'm almost sure they broke up... I mean, did you look at Kageyama's cheek?"

"Yeah, yeah! It looked like a slap mark, right?"

A volleyball suddenly came flying in the group's direction. They quickly dispersed under Kageyama's deadly glare, which seemed to be saying 'What are you doing gossiping like girls, huh? Get back to practising you suckers'.

That was the mood for the Karasuno Volleyball Club practice that day.

And the reason for that was...

* * *

Hinata was so close to taking a bite of the large meat bun he bought for 300 yen. 

" _Hinata!_ " yet, thanks to Kageyama, he  _dropped it on the ground_. Hinata was dumbfounded. He stared at the floor where his squashed meat bun now lay, its contents spilled out. He was staring at it with such horror and concentration, one would've mistaken him for looking at a corpse with their organs spilled out.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyama, upon calling his boyfriend's name for the umpteenth time, finally ran up to him, before feeling something underneath his shoe. He jumped back instinctively.

"Shit! It's not poop, is it?" he hurriedly held up his left leg to look at the bottom of his shoe. It was...

"Meat bun?" slowly, Kageyama's head turned to the ground to see the squashed meat bun, then even more slowly, turned to face Hinata. Big, fat tears were dripping down his face.

"My meat bun...~~~" he clenched his fists and bit on his lower lip.

Kageyama sighed as he scraped the meat bun on his shoe away on the grass growing by the roadside.

"Oi... it's not something you have to cry over, is it?" Kageyama's reply was loud out of anxiety and embarrassment; people were staring at them and he certainly wasn't used to this kind of situation, first time being in love and all.

"It's just a meat bun... If you want, I'll just buy you another one..."

" _It's not just a meat bun!_ " Hinata hollered, shocking Kageyama and the onlookers, who got back to their things - eating, chatting, whatever. Anything but looking at these two boys who looked like they were having a lovers' quarrel.

Kageyama was taken aback. However, before he was given the chance to recover from the shock, Hinata voluntarily took a step forward and Kageyama's heart thudded.

_Pak!_

It was a slap on the cheek. Kageyama's face twisted to the side, wide-eyed.

"Stupid Kageyama!!" Hinata's voice cracked in a way Kageyama would have teased him about if it wasn't a like a break-up scene. It concluded with Hinata's runaway, and Kageyama frozen in place thinking that  _oh, crap. It's the meat bun over me in the end._

* * *

"Here, boy, your meat bun..." the kind lady of the meat bun stall who had taken over her husband as he was sick, smiled kindly as she gave a packet of meat bun wrapped neatly in a paper bag to Hinata yet again after club activity today. He accepted it, but the lady saw that he wasn't his usual chirpy self.

"Oh, my. Is something ever the matter?"

Hinata's grip tightened on the paper bag, and he took a seat before the counter.

"Hey, ma'am... can you tell me who's been the one doing this...?"

However, the lady's response was very much unexpected to Hinata.

"Oh? I thought you knew him! He was the boy you were arguing with outside the shop the other day. He apologised for the trouble profusely; he felt so guilty about it! And just between you and me..." she made a gesture with her hand and Hinata leaned in closer and she whispered in that gentle voice,

"...he asked me how should he make it up to you. Ufufufu... such a sweet boy, isn't he? He even ordered a week's worth of large meat buns for you, and as he said you would, you drop by every day... I've even come to look forward to it."

"...!"

Hinata flushed and feelings from the past week overwhelmed him.

"Ma'am...! I have to go!"

The lady simply smiled knowingly and held out coins to him. "Would you help bring this change to him? He forgot to collect it the other day..." Hinata understood her intentions, nodded gratefully, took the change and stuffed it in his pocket, and flew out to the streets. The lady waved cheerily at his back.

 _If I'm right..._ he thought to himself.

_Kageyama would be right..._

**_here!_ **

"...Hinata?!" Kageyama, who appeared to be having cup noodles, choked out a name he hadn't used in 4 days. Yet, the first thing Hinata said to him was none other than...

"Kageyama, you idiot!!!"

Kageyama's mouth gaped open and unchewed noodles fell out. He was just about to utter something when Hinata threw his hands around the boy, the shock of the sudden change in mood causing the drop of 100 yen cup noodles onto the ground.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Hinata was hitting Kageyama's back and not all so gently either. Kageyama accepted each blow with an  _oof_ before finally putting his arms on his waist and pulled him away to reveal a teary face. 

"O-oi... why are you crying again?"

"Because you're an idiot!!"

"That doesn't tell me anything..." but Kageyama reached out to rub another falling tear away. Hinata nuzzled his hand and Kageyama blushed.  _Just like a rabbit... who eats meat bun..._ he added as an afterthought after seeing the paper bag Hinata was actually holding in one hand.

 They remained snuggling in the corner of the empty street for a while as Hinata tried to stop his sobbing, which was becoming embarrassing as he thought about it.

"So... what made you so daring to come attack me all of a sudden?"

"I-I didn't attack you! I... um..." Hinata clenched onto Kageyama's uniform. "Sorry...!" 

" _Hah?_ " Kageyama was only getting more confused.

"For... um, you know, shouting and slapping you in front of people..." 

"Oh, that," Kageyama answered in such a flat tone Hinata inched away before the smirking boy pulled him in for a short brush of lips.

"W-wha-"

"Nothing, just thinking I really feel loved. You're so forgiven," Kageyama beamed. The steamy Hinata just gave a long sigh and suddenly broke free from Kageyama. "So... we're good?"

"Yeah."

"Yosh!" Hinata hopped up and unwrapped the paper bag, picking a meat bun from it and taking a large bite. "Mmmm~~~ Hot and yummy! Eh? Kageyama, what are you doing? Let's go."

"...You...~~~!!!" Kageyama jumped up abruptly, seemingly mad all of a sudden. "E-eh, what?" Hinata, who had the sharp senses of an animal, picked up the mood instantly and was already inching away slowly.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but just who do you like more?! Me, or meat buns?! No, in the first place, meat buns aren't even  _who_ , they're  _what_!"

"They're not just what!!!" Hinata snapped for the second time that week.

"Hi-na-ta......."

"Because... because... you bought them for me!!"

"E-eh? Is that so..." whatever rage Kageyama felt earlier dispersed immediately.  _So he found out..._

The mood between the two then switched to something fluffy as the two stuffed meat buns in their mouths, holding each other's pinkies behind the paper bag as they went.

"Those two... are definitely idiots, aren't there?" Noya chuckled.

"That's true," Asahi smiled as he ruffled Noya's hair.

"Ufufufu," the meat bun lady showed her content as the Karasuno volley ball club members jumped from her unnoticed presence. "I'll treat all of you darlings to a 300 yen large meat bun~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry I know the plot sucked idek what I was doing this feels like some worthless pwp bc there's no smut save my soul


End file.
